


Age Appropriate Gifts

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus just can't believe Sirius bought toys for everyone for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Appropriate Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> Written Dec 2013. For Akatnamedeaster, Happy Kinky Kristmas! I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my betas, who will remain anonymous for now. Also, if you just have to see it [Severus' gift](http://www.babeland.com/lelo-earl/d/1480).

Severus stared at the tree, decorated in steady-on white lights with silver ornaments and blue icicles. He'd never been much on decorating for the season, but Sirius managed to not take it to an extreme, surprisingly. However, the one thing that had been done to an excess was the amount of gifts under the decorated boughs.

Each day, the closer it came to Christmas, more and more packages appeared underneath the tree. When Severus inquired about them, he received the same answer; Christmastime was for giving, and it had been years since Sirius had been able to do so properly, and this year, he was going to give as much as he could.

The presents weren't large or ornate, the wrapping simple and matched the white and blue theme of the rest of the house's decorations. Plain tags with Sirius' block printing labelled each gift with the designee's name. Yet, there was something about the gifts that seemed to draw Severus' attention.

"What are they?" Severus stared at the ever increasing mound of gifts, running one finger along his chin as he contemplated the tree.

Sirius hummed, his concentration divided as he sat in the floor, the rug spelled with a Cushioning Charm and wrapped, by hand no less, another anonymous box of something he'd brought home with him. "What's that?"

"What's in the gifts?"

Sirius smiled and floated his finished gift over to the tree. "Christmas toys."

"All of them?"

"Mmhmm."

Severus scoffed. "Surely not. Why would you do such a thing?"

Sirius turned and looked at Severus. "Did you never receive an ugly jumper or socks for Christmas and want something fun instead?"

Severus stiffened, turning away from the tree to look at Sirius. Sirius met the dark gaze with a smile and blew Severus a kiss. Severus rolled his eyes. "You bought nothing but Christmas toys for every brat Potter and his little friends have spawned?"

Sirius laughed. "And for Harry, Remus, Tonks… and you."

Severus arched a brow. "Me?"

"Mmhmm."

Severus turned back to the tree, eyeing the presents with new suspicion. 

"Want to open one?"

Severus glanced at him. "There's more than one for me?"

Sirius licked his lips. "Oh, indeed, to steal a phrase," he teased and unfolded his legs to stretch out across the floor. He delved under the tree and withdrew three presents wrapped in the silver blue paper.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Sirius patted the floor beside him. 

With a grunt, Severus heaved his body off the sofa and stalked over to Sirius, glaring at him for a long moment before sinking down to the floor.

Sirius plunked the first gift in his lap, leaned over, and nuzzled the marks along Severus' throat. Severus shuddered and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as Sirius' teeth graced over the nearly numb scars and hypersensitive flesh around them. His warm breath ghosted over Severus' skin, dampening his flesh, and that was followed by the slickness of Sirius' tongue.

"Open that, will you?" Sirius' lips murmured along Severus' neck and continued the sensual assault on his person.

Severus groaned and opened his eyes, blinking lazily, trying to come back from the onslaught. He picked up the small package and shook it, frowning as he heard nothing rattling on the inside. "You've charmed it silent."

Sirius shook his head and leaned back on his hands. "No, just wrapped it well. I made certain to remove the Stinging Hex, since Harry likes to sneak a peek."

Severus snorted and picked at one side, his fingernails carefully pulling at the tape and unfolding the plaits Sirius had made in the paper.

"Oh, Merlin! Really, Severus? It's a present, naught but paper and a box between you and the gift. Rip and tear!"

Severus smirked, but continued to slowly open the gift. He flicked off the top of the box and frowned at the bottle inside the box. "This is not a toy."

"Yes, it is. Well, it's an age appropriate, person appropriate toy. Were you expecting a tin soldier?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "No." He plucked up the bottle, admiring the glint of the glass in the firelight. The reds and oranges shone in the curves, bending with each turn as he rolled it in his fingers and, it was absolutely lovely. The glass was quality and smooth, and it was then that he noticed the bottle was filled with some substance. "What's inside of it?"

"You'll see. Open this one."

Another gift was dropped in his lap, and it was considerably heavier than the first, but still not one sound came when he shook it. This time instead of the nibbling, Severus received a pat right over his heart. Sirius' hand ran down his chest, teased his stomach, and rubbed over his lap, across his thigh and back up over his groin. His criss-crossed legs tensed with the petting, and he straightened, stretching out beside Sirius.

Sirius moved closer to him, his hand moving Severus's robes aside, and the buttons flicked open casually by Sirius' fingers before they slipped inside the cloth. His hands were cool but quickly warmed against Severus' body. His nails teased along Severus' skin, scratching at the smattering of hair on his chest before stroking lower on his stomach and down to his thighs coming to rest just underneath the hem of his underpants.

Severus soaked up the warmth of Sirius' palm on his leg, spreading his thighs little enough to allow room for Sirius' hand to investigate further. Sirius grinned at him. "Go on, then. I'm going to go just as slow as you."

Severus pursed his lips but nodded. Setting aside the bottle and its packaging, he picked up the next gift, and with a smirk at Sirius, ripped off the paper on the gift, revealing an elegant black, hinged wooden box.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Sirius laughed out loud, withdrew his wand, and Banished their clothing. The chilliness of the room, only slightly mitigated by the crackling fire, caused a wealth of gooseflesh to breakout all over Severus' body. Shivering, he glared at Sirius.

"This isn't a toy, either."

"As I said, age appropriate." Sirius snuggled closer, and then flicked his wand at the fireplace. Two logs hopped out of the rack, hobbled across the hearth and stacked themselves into place, the screen returning to its spot as the flames caught the new wood.

"Better?" Sirius murmured and ran his hand up Severus' body, rubbing slow and smooth across his skin, warming him in long, hard strokes.

Severus drew in a breath, pressing up into each slide of Sirius' palm even though it never reached where he wanted it to go. His cock hardened and he dropped the box, leaning back beside Sirius, stretching out along the floor and allowing him more access to his body.

Sirius laid back with Severus, moving over him to press nipping kisses to his mouth, his hands still gliding over Severus's body, firm and sure. He draped one long leg over Severus', rubbing up against him as he nibbled his way down from Severus' thin lips to his jaw.

Severus tangled his fingers in Sirius' hair, tugging on the curls and directing Sirius. His other hand slid down over Sirius' back, digging into the muscles of his arse. He moaned, arching into each pass of Sirius' hand, each bite of his teeth, then groaned when Sirius backed off. His hand never left Severus' body, though, the long, slightly calloused fingers lightly rubbing the soft inner skin of his thighs all the way up to grace teasingly up against his sac.

Severus snarled up at Sirius, who had the gall to glance back at him with a smile and laughter dancing in his grey eyes. "You didn't finish opening your gift." 

"I was interrupted."

Sirius laid the box on Severus' chest, his fingers then returned to his exploring. "Don't mind me." His knuckles bumped up against Severus' sac, nudging his balls aside and stroking the soft and sensitive skin underneath.

Swallowing, Severus arched into the touch, spreading his legs wider, giving Sirius more room to manoeuvre. He planted his feet flat on the floor, canting his hips up and Sirius obliged him, sliding one finger even lower to rub against the opening to his body. 

Severus forgot all about the weighty little package, forgot about all the presents in general, and set about enjoying Sirius' touch. He closed his eyes once again, fingers still clenched in Sirius' hair as Sirius stroked him. Back and forth, Sirius' fingers glided, up and down his perineum, circling over his hole before Sirius' entire hand cupped and held his sac.

"Hand me that bottle, then finish opening the gift, Severus." 

With a sigh, Severus picked up the bottle, passing it to Sirius before picking up the package. The top on the bottle clinked, and as Severus pulled open the box, he felt cool, slickness slide down his erection. His fingers clutched the box, squeezing it hard as Sirius' hand wrapped around him, warming both his prick and the lube.

"Had this made up just for us."

Sirius moved his hand and the slide was smoother than their normal lube. It warmed with each stroke but not uncomfortably so, and it stayed slick without becoming sticky. He bucked up with each pull and turned to nuzzle Sirius, and was rewarded with a kiss.

Sirius adjusted himself on the floor, continuing his slow seduction of Severus as he slipped his tongue between Severus' lips. His fingers moved down off of Severus' length and stroked under his sac. Slowly, gently, he pressed one finger inside of Severus and withdrew it. In and out he stroked as they kissed, nipped and bit at one another's mouths. Sirius drew back and breathed over Severus' lips. "Open that gift."

Severus growled and tugged open the box, upending it between them and grunting as the heavy weights dropped onto his stomach. Hissing as coldness bounced on his stomach, he raised his head to look at the gift. A slim length of sterling silver with a ring on the end and two smaller squares of silver gleaned back at him, and he eyed them. "What is that?"

"That would be a 'gentleman's pleasure object'." Sirius grinned and picked up the smaller silver squares first. "With matching cuff links." He righted the box and dropped the cuff links back inside, and then twisted to set the box aside.

Severus snorted. "Matching cuff links. What are those for?"

Sirius shrugged. "Covert sign of use? This right here is what is important." He sat up and grasped the silver length by the ring and then tapped his wand against it. Tipping the bottle to the rounded tip, Sirius poured out a generous amount of lube onto the toy. He stroked it as he had Severus' cock.

"If you plan on sticking that where I think you are--"

"You'll enjoy it," Sirius murmured and settled back down.

Severus eyed Sirius then gasped when Sirius gripped his cock. He pushed Severus' prick flat up against his belly, lifting his balls as well, and rubbed the slick metal along Severus' perineum.

The metal was cold but smooth as it slipped inside. It sat heavy in him, but rubbed up against all the right places, especially when Sirius tugged it back and then pressed it forward. Severus rocked against it, moaning as Sirius toyed with the silver plug. A tingle of magic washed over him and wet heat descended on his cock.

Severus gave a bark of sound, his hand flying up to grasp Sirius' head. He tugged on the dark, curling strands as Sirius sucked and fucked him. Bucking back onto the metal length in him and up into Sirius' hot mouth, Severus sank into the sensations.

The swirling of Sirius' tongue on the head of his prick, the warm squeezing on his shaft and the constant heavy pressure inside of him coalesced into an overload of pleasure. Each movement of his body and Sirius's hands and mouth pushed him faster toward orgasm and he fought to prolong it, but Sirius was unrelenting.

All too soon the suction, the friction and the weight was too much and he shouted, coming hard and fast down Sirius' throat. Dimly, he felt spurts of heated wetness against his side as he came back to himself and Sirius lay down beside him. Shuddering, he curled into Sirius and sighed as a throw covered them, and Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple.

He yawned and sighed, knowing they needed to rise from the floor but unable to muster up the energy to do so.

"Do I want to know what's in the third package?"

Sirius chuckled. "A Gryffindor gold plated version of the same thing… for me."

Severus snorted. "That's not my gift."

"It is when you use it on me."

Severus laughed.

The End


End file.
